qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's Gate
A Call To Action! Are we entitled to our own history? Is it an injustice to deny someone their own legacy? And is it absurd to claim that one has such omnipotent authority? "NO!" says Mara the Incorruptible "Your History Is A Sin!" "NO!" says The President of The Republic "For The Truth Scares Me!!" "NO!" says the countless masses who march to abuse us "We Follow Without Question!!!" But who among us has the bravery to stand up in the night and whisper "Yes"? Who will come to help the down trodden and oppressed? Is there anyone in the cold willing to spare a smithereen of good will? We are Hell's Gate, and we believe the answer is YOU! Extra-planers have been apart of Qareth's history since time immemorial, long before the Demagogue Mara, long before the republic's founding, and long before our victory in The Great Planer War. YES! Your eyes do not deceive you! ''OUR VICTORY! ''Natives and Outsiders fought side by side, as Brothers and Sisters in Battle! So much of our history has been robbed from Native-Outsiders! How Lilith The Swift vanquished The Demon Queen Lorithroth, Her Own Mother, to protect Qareth from invasion! How Emnotept, son of Al-Habbid, lead his armies along side the Bukka in the Great Planer War! How Awn, The Winged Mythic Hero, stood up to her Father, the Arch Angel of Iomedae, when he tried to bully The Taiyang Empire! These are the truths that are smudged from the tomes of our history, under the giant thumb of an oppressive and hate-based regime! Outsiders have not only been involved in the history of our world, but have fought, bled, and died alongside it! No matter our origin, no matter why we are here, Qareth is our home as well! It was not our choice to be born into this world, for we were brought to this plane with no will of our own. Now we stand up, united, to fight for our right to be apart of history once again, to have our stories told to the world and judged on their own merits! We will not be swept away any longer! We will not suffer the pain of torture or the agony of loosing our loved ones! We refuse to have our contributions to this world ignored by the small minds who hold big erasers! Hell's Gate Is Open! To the oppressed! To those with a heart! To all who yearn to live in peace and freedom! History Hell's Gate, formally known as The Coalition Of Ethical Outsiders, is a political organization who's goals are to ensure the political, educational, social, and economic equality of rights of all persons and to eliminate the discrimination of Native-Outsiders and Ethical Extra-planers. The COEO was founded shortly after the formation of the Hierman Ja Republic, and gained a fair amount of public support and political traction during The Water Wars decades later. With this new power they lobbied for reforms to the Republic's laws on discrimination, expansion of citizenship to native-outsiders born in City-States' borders, and representation in Congress. The COEO proudly displayed that its members are a diverse blend of humans, elves, dwarves, tieflings, and other Native-Outsiders. All harmoniously working together for the betterment of Hierman Ja. At it's height, the COEO claimed partial responsibility for 92 out of 800 seats of the Hierman Ja Confederation Congress being filled by persons of Extra-planer decent. However the tides of history changed, and with the rise of Mara the Incorruptible and The Vigilants of Heb'dar, the COEO saw a dramatic decline in public support and campaign funding. The Inquisition soon discovered 72 of the 92 Extra-planer Congress Members were involved in a wide range of illegal activity, ranging from tax evasion, misappropriation of Republic funds, and one case of a Congressman being involved in a Poapoa Fruit smuggling ring. The Hierman Ja Confederation Congress soon outlawed The Coalition Of Ethical Outsiders, branding them as an illegal political party, banning them from any and all public gatherings, staging protests, or assembly. The remaining 20 members of Congress were deposed from their seats. Hell's Gate Opens The Coalition Of Ethical Outsiders rebranded itself as Hell's Gate as a response to the new legislation, and began to spread Pro-Outsider propaganda in many of the large cities of the republic. Many members of Hell's Gate were arrested for illegal dissemination of political material and sentenced to penal servitude and, in some cases, imprisonment in Vigilant controlled internment camps. It is estimated that over 850,000 people over the years have been arrested, locked away, and even banished to the Desert of Swords; right along side the Native-Outsiders for whom Hell's Gate fought on behalf. Modern Day While their activities are largely still focused on the production and distribution of political propaganda, many of Hell's Gate's members have been arrested and disgraced, leading to some members looking to more extreme methods. Many sabotaging campaigns against Vigilant supply lines have been done in the name of Hell's Gate, and some high profile acts of terrorism have been publicly blamed on the group by Mara herself. Hell's Gate officially denies these accusations, and stands by its goals as an organization of militant-but-peaceful protest.